A vehicle seat, such as a seat for an automobile, is subjected to various requests for comfort in seating, such as air permeability and cushion durability, as well as basic performance of the vehicle seat, such as safety, getting in/out efficiency, and holdability.
As a background art relates to cushionability of the vehicle seat, for example, there is provided a technique, such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-198730 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses “a cushion pad of a vehicle seat on which a seating person seats including a soft foamed resin that occupies an affecting area of a seating load, and an elastic three-dimensional network that is arranged at positions on both sides opposing with a center portion of the affecting area in between in the foamed resin.”
According to the above-described cushion pad of the vehicle seat, a cushion pad that is comfortable to sit on even though the cushion pad is thin is providable.